


I'm Still Fucked Up

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arc: Fairy Dance, Coma, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Post-The End of Evangelion, Shinji Replaces Sugou, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: Shinji has grown to be a better person... And yet, he still comes across a comatose redhead in a state of undress and his response is just the same as it was when he was 14.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 6





	I'm Still Fucked Up

He looked over Asuna Yuuki. He did it again… After all these years, after having a much healthier mental outlook on life and even patching things up with his father on his death bed…

He was still looking at a comatose red-head whose clothes were undone and exposing her naked body to him. And making matters worse, the center of his view was his hand, coated in semen. Part of her fair-skinned breasts were also covered. The only thing that moved from her was the rising and falling of her chest.

He muttered four little words:

“I’m still fucked up.”


End file.
